


Monsters

by paperbunny



Series: FHQ Role Reversal [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Other, anyways you guys wanted this right?, i honestly have a full idea of this but i don't know how to execute it yet, little bit of background, related to the last section of Underwhelmed and Overwhelmed, some world builidng, this one isnt really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbunny/pseuds/paperbunny
Summary: On the whole, Shoyo doesn't have the best memories of the Hero. That never stopped him from loving them though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this does a lot more building on Shoyo and Tooru's backgrounds but not nearly enough to really get into it. It's kind of a short draft of something that can be a lot bigger.
> 
> Warning: there is a mention of suicide but it's not graphic or detailed.

“It’s not fair!” Shoyo shouted, throwing himself into his chair and covering his face. His eyes were puffy and red and he hated it. He hated that anyone saw him this way. As much as he trusted Kageyama and knew he wouldn’t breathe a word of this to anyone else, he hated that his friend, his advisor, another living being, saw him crying. He was supposed to be terrifying, not pitiable.

The demon curled his legs into his chest and blocked out whatever words his companion decided to utter. It didn’t matter right now. It wouldn’t matter until he could calm down long enough to not accidentally set something, or someone, on fire or worse. Shoyo knew it wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

_He knew._ After so many time he met him under a thousand different names, a thousand different lives, a thousand different mentalities, his Hero finally recognized Shoyo and said his name. He could feel every emotion rolling through his body and tearing into him like hot knives. Joy, anger, sadness, loneliness, _everything_. It was too much.

_They never know until the end_ , he reminded himself. _They never say your name, never look at you that way, until they’re so close to killing you. Don’t get your hopes up._

_Of course, it’s not like you’ve ever seen them before they get here anyways. You’ve never gone out of your way until now. You’ve hunted him down and toyed with him at least five times. Maybe he figured it out._

Shoyo slowly poked his head out of his arms, staring passed the slightly concerned face of his advisor and off to the door of the room. He remembered every time the Hero stepped through those doors. He remembered the look on their face when they saw him, small and somewhat unremarkable. He remembered how the second one cried, how the third froze, how the fifth tried to talk him down, how the thirteen didn’t even wait before charging in to try and kill him, how the twenty fifth looked coldly at him as he chanted spells, how the fiftieth didn’t move until Shoyo said his name. He remembered all of them like they’d all happened only says before. He remembered how each and every one of them apologized when they threw themselves on their sword. They all wanted a better world. A world where this wouldn’t have to happen, where their past wouldn’t haunt them.

He let them all believe it could happen.

He wanted to believe it could happen.

He wanted to believe.

But he couldn’t.

Humans were cruel and ruthless and hateful. They had always been. They killed his first love, his first Hero. They murdered the first Oikawa, Tooru. They didn’t think twice as they brought him to a platform and executed him in front of everyone, in front of Shoyo. They made him watch and laughed when he cried and screamed and begged them to stop.

_He hated them for what they did._

He’d killed every one of them. He screamed and cried and destroyed everything in the village, in that kingdom. He declared war on the whole human race. If they were going to call him a monster, if they were going to insist that demons were all nothing more than murderous monsters, he would show them just how monstrous their leader could be.

“Shoyo!”

The demon slid his eyes over to Kageyama, snapping out of his thoughts.

“What?” he demanded gruffly.

“What in the world happened?”

“…Nothing new, Kageyama.”


End file.
